The Curse of the Dark Witch
by Raelena
Summary: Looking back, I got to say, I made some mistakes. Well, lots, and if I could just go back I know I could fix everything. Damn it, I can't believe I've really caused the end of the world.
1. GoodByes

**A/N:** Hello, everyone. I decided to start to type up this new story, mainly because my Internet is currently down, and I'm annoyed with my other story. If you want me to even think about updating that one, I need a lot more reviews. Anyway, this is one of my absolute favorite fanfictions so far. I'm really enjoying writing it. Oh, and just so you know, as fun as it is for me to write it, this fic is still extremely hard to write. I'm sure you'll figure out why that is after you start reading it. Enjoy. Wait, before I forget, this chapter is dedicated to my wonderful editor, Serenity.

(**Serenity:** Oh yeah, I'm special.)

**Disclaimer: **Alright, the other day I put/ hid my money somewhere in my room, so now of course I went looking for said money and it is nowhere to be found. If you want to sue me you'll have to go looking through the disaster zone know as my room for my money for yourself.

**The Curse of the Dark Witch:**

**Good-byes**

A young girl with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes fell down to the floor. She screamed as she felt a pain worse than anyone had ever felt before. To her, it was as though there was a force inside of her fighting to take control. Her very own body was becoming a battlefield.

The other people in the room each carried their own unique expression. A boy with beautiful long red hair kneeled down beside her his green eyes filled with worry. Another boy with spiky black hair and red eyes was currently glaring at the other girl standing beside him. She had long black hair and silver eyes that held an expression no one could read.

…

I know this must seem very confusing, but all that happened because of me. The girl who was screaming was kind of my… half-sister. Truthfully, she's a demon, but because of what I did she also has a human form now. I happen to be the other girl. My name is Searila, but now people tend to call me by my human name Shira. Even though my sister is really a demon, I'm not exactly a full demon. I'm a witch, but that is something that can be further explained later. Right now I need to tell you about the two boys in the room. Hiei was the guy with spiky, gravity-defying, black hair. He is really just a piece of work, but you can't help but lo… like him. Presently, he is the only one who knows about what I did and I can't say he approves of it. Unfortunately, this can't be explained until I tell you about the baka kitsune. Kurama, the red head, is the reincarnation of Youko Kurama, the great demon thief of the Maikai. My sister, Alearin, was his very first partner. Now, they met under really interesting circumstances.

…

"Alearin, come back here!" yelled a man with long black hair and purple eyes.

"Why should I, father?" spat the girl with black, sliver-tipped hair. Her golden eyes filled with hatred.

"Because there is no way that I will allow my daughter to continue to be a thief. I can't believe that you really thought that you could get away stealing from one my close friends."

"Oh, I see you're just worried about your reputation. You never did care about me, just the way I reflect on you. Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. You'll never see me again after tonight. Good-bye forever, father." With that said, she escaped to her room, never to see her father again.

…

Youko Kurama stood in a tree outside a window of a huge mansion, watching, waiting, listening. The window he stood by led into a room that seemed to belong to a dark inu demoness. She looked as though she was very upset about something. Youko watched the girl as she packed a sack with a couple of necessities. Suddenly, she fell down to her knees and pounded her fists into the ground. Then, she reached down to the side of her left leg and pulled out a dagger.

"If my own flesh and blood hates me, then I truly am worthless." Youko's sensitive ears heard her say as she slid the dagger across her wrist.

The smell of blood filled his nose, and sympathy etched the corners of his heart. After a while, the girl slowly got up, licked the blood off her arm, and walked toward the window with her bag slung over her shoulder.

She closed her eyes, while opening her window. "At last it's time to leave this living hell," was her inaudible whisper as she jumped gracefully into the tree outside her room.

When she opened her eyes, she came face to face with the legendary Youko Kurama.

"Who are you, and what the hell are you doing here?" She questioned him.

"I am Youko Kurama, and my business here is my own."

"Whatever. If you plan on stealing anything the vault is on the third floor behind the picture. You'll know which one. It would be best if you wait till 12:28 because that's when the guards change. Oh, be careful of the heat sensors and motion detectors, but once you get to the safe it's actually pretty easy to pick."

"Why are you telling me all this? Isn't this your home?"

"It may have been at one point, but it isn't now. I wish it never was."

"Is that why you cut yourself?"

"Y-You were watching?"

"Yes, I was."

"W-Why?"

"Because your window happens to be the best entry way for the particular prize I seek."

"Sure it is," she said sarcastically.

"But anyway, would you give me the pleasure of knowing your name?"

She rolled her eyes, but answered him anyway, "Alearin."

"What a beautiful name. It suits a beauty such as you. Mind if I call you Lear?"

"Listen, I know about your reputation, and I'm not going to let you get anywhere with me."

Youko smirked. "I would never dream of such a thing"

"Heh… so what is it that you here to steal?"

"You."

"What!"

"I'm in need of a partner, and word is that Keshi Atherit's daughter has turned to our side."

"Word gets out fast, eh?"

"It sure does. So would you like to accept my generous offer?"

"…Sure, I mean it's not like there's anywhere else I can go."

"There is one condition though."

"And what would that be?"

"Please, never do this to yourself again," he said while gently taking hold of her cut arm.

"Alright, I won't."

"Good, because if you do, all of your privacy will be cut off."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious."

"Sure, I believe you."

…

Now wasn't that so sweet. It's actually quite obvious that they already like each other, but I don't have time to discuss that as of this moment. Now, I have to tell you about the mistake that Hiei thinks I made. I cursed Alearin. The really bad thing is that the curse I used had a time limit, and let's just say I lost track of time. Cupid's curse, the curse I used, is one of the few extremely dangerous curses that can cause the next apocalypse. To prevent this, I only had to do three things once Youko and Alearin's human forms met. All I had to do was get their human forms to fall in love, awaken Alearin's memories, and have them fall in love again. Unfortunately, as I said before, I lost track of time, so now I have two weeks to play matchmaker. If it doesn't work, all three worlds will basically explode. Worst part is, they didn't end up on exactly the best of terms.

…

"Youko, it's alright to tell me. What exactly is it that you hate about Alearin." A man with long, blood red hair and gold eyes questioned the famous Thief King.

"I've told you before I wouldn't change a thing about her," Youko answered

"Why don't you look into my eyes and say that," growled the man

"Fine," he said looking into the man's eyes. Youko tried to speak, but it was as though the strange guy had control over him.

"Now tell me, what do you hate about Alearin?"

…

Alearin ran through the woods looking for Youko. She had to find him. If she didn't find him soon, then that bastard he was with would certainly get control over him. This had happened so many times before, and she couldn't take it again, not with Youko.

'I can't let this happen. Why did he have to find me in the first place? It's not fair. Youko was already slowly falling into the bastard's trap. If he really does fall for it, then I'll have to leave him. I don't want that to happen. Please, Kami-sama, don't let him fall for it. Please,' she thought as she continued to chase Youko's scent.

Unfortunately, she arrived too late. What she feared would happen had already begun.

"Now tell me, what do you hate about Alearin?" She heard as she approached the two men.

"I hate everything about her," was Youko's cold answer.

"So you really do hate everything about me." Alearin mumbled as she stepped about from behind the trees, her heart sinking in her chest.

Upon hearing her voice, Youko was immediately snapped out of his trancelike state. "Lear, I didn't mean…" he started to explain.

"I know exactly what you meant, kitsune," she said as she ran back into the woods.

"Lear, wait!" Youko yelled as he chased after her.

"It seems everything went exactly as planned," smirked the demon when they were out of earshot.

…

Alearin tried to run away from the pain she was feeling, but as hard as she tried, it caught up to her. She fell down on her knees, and tried to take out all of her frustration on the ground by pounding it several times with her fists. "How could I ever have been stupid enough to think that…I'm such an idiot," she cried.

"Lear, I'm sorry."

"I don't want an apology. I'm tired of your lies. Just stop pretending that we were friends. We were only partners."

"Were?"

"Yes, I can't take anymore pain from you. I mean you pretended to be my friend for so long, and now I find out you hate me."

"Lear, I…"

"Stop it! My name is Alearin not Lear. Lear is a name only my friends are permitted to call me."

Youko hung his head in shame and said, "Just promise me that you won't cut yourself."

"Don't…"

"Promise me this and I won't ever bother you again."

"Alright… I … promise. Now go."

"Good-bye Alearin. I will miss you," he said as he turned around and sulked off.

Once Youko was out of earshot, a single tear made its way down Alearin's cheek as she softly whispered, "Good-bye forever Youko Kurama… I'll miss you too."

…

That all happened because of the man that Youko was talking to. His name is Hirain, and he's Alearin's half-brother. Hiei and I both want to kill the sick bastard for everything he's done. Unfortunately, he's very powerful. He might still be more powerful than me, and I'm an S-class.

Hirain and Alearin share the same mother. She had him before she met my father. Of course she met my dad after Hirain's dad was killed by a hoard of unruly demons.

Alearin is scared to death of Hirain. She believes that his influence was beginning to corrupt Youko, so she pushed him away. Youko, genius that he is, never knew about the relationship between Hirain and Alearin. Personally, I think it's obvious that they're related. I mean, Alearin is a dark inu demon, and Hirain is a hi inu demon. Maybe Youko's just dense.

Anyway, back to the topic, he came to Youko offering a paying job for an object he supposedly wished to be stolen. Of course, his real interest was in Alearin. He is truly a sick bastard, who only wants to cause others pain. To him, Alearin is only a tool for pleasure. Therefore, he separated Youko and Alearin. The asshole even went far enough to put a bounty on Youko's head, so he wouldn't have a chance on making up with Alearin. It was about a year before the offer was taken into capable hands, and when Alearin found out, she was… a little upset.

…

The young inu demoness sat at the corner table in a bar. Her hood covered all of her face, except for her to golden eyes. She was waiting for someone. Suddenly her golden orbs shifted to the doorway. A suspicious looking demon walked into the bar and sat in front of her.

"What do you want?" Her cold voice questioned.

"I would like you, the best thief in all of the maikai, to steal…"

"As much as I love you flattery, the best thief in all of the maikai is Youko Kurama."

"Youko Kurama is dead."

"What? How could he be dead?"

"Someone put a bounty on his head, so a bounty hunter killed him."

"Where is his body?"

"No one has touched his body since he died. Can we just get back to business now?"

"No… there is other business I just realized that need to attend to."

Alearin then sprinted off, searching for the scent of the late Youko Kurama. After several hours, she finally reached the spot where his body lay. If it hadn't been for the blood, she would have thought he was only sleeping. Slowly, she walked over to him and knelt by his side.

"I'm sorry I had to push you away. I thought if I did, this wouldn't have happened, but it did and it's all my fault. Maybe if I had just said no when you asked me to be your partner you wouldn't be… dead. Unfortunately, I can't change the mistakes I've made in the past, but I will avenge your death. Good-bye Youko Kurama, I still miss you."

After she finished saying those words, she leaned forward, kissed his forehead, and gently stroked his hair.

"I will come back and bury you later. I promise." Then she got up and ran off chasing the sent of Youko's killer.

…

Alearin will deny that ever happened if asked. It's almost as though she buried all of her memories, thoughts, and feelings of him with his cold dead body. This, of course, is where I came in. It's where I came up with my brilliant plan that Hiei really hates. I hired someone to get Alearin to try and steal from me.

…

(**A/N**: I can't believe it, the first chapter is almost done. I'm so excited. Anyway I have to get back to the story now, because I'm taking it for some of my friends to read tomorrow. Yes, it's true you lovely readers weren't the first ones to read this. You got eaten out by Jackie, Kelly, Kelly, and my wonderful editor.)

(**E/N:** Oh yeah, go me. Serenity kicks ass. XP)

The dark inu demoness stood before a clear wall made out of some strange energy. Beyond that wall lay her prize. It was the silver necklace of the Oshirin witches. This necklace was completely silver, even the strange silver stone looked as though it contained some strange silver liquid. (A/N: No, it's not mercury.)

"So that is what you came here to steal," said the mysterious voice of someone behind her.

"And who exactly are you?" Alearin asked as she turned around to face the woman in the shadows.

"I am the one you came here to steal from. My name is Searila Oshirin," she said as stepped out of the shadows and bowed mockingly. Searila had long silver hair with black streaks, pointed ears, and deep silver eyes.

"I am sorry that I have been caught, but now if you must go ahead and kill me."

"No, I have a better plan. In fact, it's quite a brilliant plan. I happen to know a lot about you, Alearin Athrit. Especially about the mistake you made."

"Mistake?"

"Yes, but now it is time for you to be given a second chance. This time if you make the same mistake, the consequences will be fatal for all. But now you must sleep. You will only awaken when he calls your name. Sleep well."

With a wave of Searila's hand, Alearin's body fell to the ground, and her soul floated gently above her chest. The witch summoned her silver necklace to its spot around her neck and began to chant a spell in some odd language. When she finished the spell, the necklace fused with her soul as it deserted her body. Together, the two souls left the strange house as the house covered itself with vines to hide it completely from view.

…

**A/N:** And so ends the first chapter of the Curse of the Dark Witch. Yeah, I actually finished. I mean I had my doubts, but I did it. Be proud, people. Oh, and if you think that you're really smart, in this chapter there are hints to a major thing that Searila will reveal in one of the last couple of chapters. See if you can figure it out. It really is an awesome twist. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try and get the next one out soon. Anyway here are some things you'll see in the next chapter.

Shira gets punched and then stabbed.

Shira meets Hiei.

Kurama gets turned into a chicken fox.

Hiei actually laughs.

Alla meets Kurama.

Shira and Hiei get sprayed with pink dye.

Alearin's powers awaken.

Kuwabara dies.

Well I hope to see you in chapter 2. Oh, and I refuse to review until I get at the least 5 reviews.

Random Quote from one of my obsessive friends:

It's really sad when your youth minister starts singing to a song on Napoleon Dynamite.

(**E/N:** Just review. Humor her. I have to all the time. XD Yay for Raelena, she finally finished a chapter. gasp …uh…so…I rock. Plain and simple. Serenity, the goddess of editing. (: hehe.)


	2. Deadline

**A/N: **Ok, I'm sorry. I said I'd have the next chapter out by summer, but I just wasn't able to make that deadline. sigh I tried, I mean I really tried. It wasn't like I didn't want to get it out, but I just waited too long to start working on it. So, to apologize, I decided to do something that could entertain you while you wait for the next chapter. First I need to introduce you to my friend, Leo.

**Leo:** Yo!

**Rae: **She's sort of my conscience, although she's not a very good one.

**Leo:** I'm right here, I can hear you.

**Rae:** And you expect me to care because?

**Leo: **To think I'm supposedly the evil one.

**Rae: **What does that mean, huh?

**Leo: **Heh, I guess I overestimated you. I thought that you where smart enough to understand what I meant.

**Rae: **Just shut up! Now, back to this little mini fic. I'm only going to do something like this if I need to post a chapter and I'm not finished with the one that needs to be posted.

**Leo: **So, even though we don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters, we did kidnap some of them for this little 'experiment' of ours.

**Rae: **Don't worry; we'll be able to make sure that they don't get too harmed. We have Searila here to help us.

**Searila:** Hn.

**Leo: **Of course, we had to blackmail her to get her here, but she's here.

**Rae: **We also have Alearin here, but that's just in case Searila goes back on our deal.

**Alearin: **I still don't exactly get why I'm here, but hello everyone.

**Leo:** She was easier to convince, but we had to promise her that Youko wouldn't be here. Sorry about that, I know he has a lot of fans, but a deal is a deal. (Whispers so that Alearin can't hear.) Luckily, she doesn't know that Kurama is Youko. I just hope that nothing happens that would make him you know...change.

**Alearin:** Is there a reason you're whispering?

**Leo:** Uh, Heh, Heh, No, not at all.

**Alearin: **What are you trying to hide from me?

**Leo: (**Hurt look.) Why would you suspect me of doing such a horrible thing?

**Alearin: **Don't you try that innocent act with me.

**Rae: **Ok, ok, that's enough you two. We have more people to introduce.

**Leo: **Right. These next few girls are random people that we met on the street. Now, our experiment is to see what the reactions of different people are to the spirit detectives, or vice versa.

**Rae: **The one thing we made sure of was that none of them have any idea what Yu Yu Hakusho is, so now it's time to meet the contestants.

**Leo: **First we have Allison. She 13 years old and has black hair and green eyes. Her birthday is January 19th, so she's a Capricorn. Also, she's been going out with her boyfriend Jeremy for almost four months now. When questioned, her friends told us that she is very reliable, trustworthy, and sometimes stubborn, but we'll see how that will change in a little while.

**Rae: **Next we have Elizabeth. She's 18, brown hair, blue eyes. Her birthday is October 25th, so she's a Scorpio. The few friends that she has told us that's she's very shy and rarely voices her opinion, but we'll just see about that.

**Searila:** Hn, the next girl's name is Erin, and apparently she's going go kill anyone who calls her by that name. Her friends call her Rin. Personally I think that's just ridiculous. The bitch must have some sort of serious mental disorder.

**Rae: **Searila, get on with it already.

**Searila: **Hn, very well. She's 15, has red hair, and hazel eyes. Her birthday is February 2nd, so she's an Aquarius. This girl is one of those punks that just hates everyone. Now why does that sound so familiar, I wonder?

**Rae: **That's enough Searila. Alearin, will you tell us about the next girl?

**Alearin: **Ok, her name is Jessica, Jess for short. She's 16, has blond hair, and brown eyes. Her birthday is November 29th, so she's a Sagittarius. This girl obviously has ADHD. I hate her! Can I just go now? Why in the seven hells am I here anyway?

**Rae: **Just calm down Alearin. That doesn't matter.

**Leo: **Ok, now it's time to tell you who's paired with whom. Allison will be in the room with Kurama.

**Rae: **Elizabeth will be in the room with Kuwabak... I mean Kuwabara.

**Searila: **Hn, Rin will be in the room with Yuseke. Oh, the joy.

**Alearin:** Jess gets the room with Hiei. I just can't wait to see that one. As much as I may hate the girl, putting her in a room with Hiei is just going to be hilarious.

**Rae: **All right, it's time for the drawing.

**Searila: **What drawing?

**Rae: **The one that shows us who goes first.

**Leo:** (Pulls out hat filled with sheets of paper.)

**Rae:** (Reaches in the hat and pulls out on slip.) Ok, the first victims are... (Opens slip .)Elizabeth and Kuwabara, but before we start I just need to tell you that we have taken all of the weapons belonging to the boys. They also have metal collars around their necks that prevent them from using any of their powers.

(**Editor's Note – Serenity:** Metal collars? That's really kinky. )

**Leo: **Now, let's watch.

(A blindfolded Elizabeth is escorted into Kuwabara's room by a big masked bodyguard. Once inside the room, she removes the mask carefully.)

**Elizabeth: **Umm... hello...

**Kuwabara: **(Runs up to Elizabeth and grabs her hand.) Oh beautiful lady, will you please go out on a date with me?

**Elizabeth:** (Disgusted glare.)You ask me out before you even ask my name? How dare you? That is the most disgusting thing I've every seen. (Punches him and sends him flying into the wall.) You're pathetic! (She then goes on to beat the crap out of him.)

**All:** (Blink.)

**Leo:** I knew Kuwabara was a dumb ass, but I never thought he could get a girl like that to turn into a homicidal freak.

**Rae: **Uhh... should we move to the next room now?

**Searila: **Hn, are you sure you need me here? It doesn't seem like your taking my role very seriously.

**Leo:** Don't worry, he'll be fine.

**Searila:** Hn.

**Rae: **(Reaches into the hat again to pick the next victims.) Ok, next is... (Opens slip.) Rin and Yuseke.

**Searila: **Great.

(Ten masked guards drag a struggling Rin into the room that Yuseke's being held in.)

**Rin:** Damn it, you bastards, let go of me!

(The guards let go of her and quickly run out of the room)

**Rin: **(Runs at the door.) Hey, get back here! I'm not through with you guys. (Pounds on door.)

**Yuseke:** Great, now I am not only trapped in a room, I'm stuck with a bitch.

**Rin:** (Turns around to face him.) Do you want to die, bastard?

**Yuseke: **Heh, as much as I enjoy dying, I don't think you could kill me.

**Rin: **Wanna bet? (Aims a low spinning kick at his feet.)

**Yuseke: **(Jumps out of the way.) Well, at least I'll get to beat the crap out of someone while I'm here.

**Leo: **That was almost too predictable.

**Alearin: **As always Yuseke's being an arrogant bastard. Heh, tough boy can't use his spirit power now.

**Rae: **Well, let's just check back on them later. Leo, the hat please.

**Leo: **Sure. (Pulls out hat.)

**Rae: **(Reaches in and pulls out a slip of paper.) Alright, next is... (Opens slip.) Allison and Kurama.

(A blindfolded Allison is lead into Kurama's room by a masked bodyguard. When the bodyguard leaves she begins to struggle with the blindfold.)

**Kurama:** Would you like help with that, miss?

**Allison: **Yes, please. By the way who are you, and where am I?

**Kurama: **(Begins to untie the blindfold.) Well, my name's Suichi Minnamino, but I have no idea where we are. Although,I think that I know who brought us here. (Finishes undoing the knot.)

(Leo and Rae gulp nervously.)

**Allison: **Oh... well thanks for helping me with this thing. (Pulls blindfold off and turns around to see Kurama.) Well, if I have to be stuck in an isolated room, I'm glad it's with someone as handsome as you. (Flirtatiously runs her hands through her hair.)

**Kurama:** (Mutters swear words under his breath.)

**Searila:** Hn, poor fox.

**Rae: **Wait, how does he know it was us?

**Leo: **It's Kurama, of course he knows.

**Rae: **Dammit.

**Alearin: **How the hell does he have that affect on a girl like that?

**Searila: **Hn, it's not his fault. I mean, to most girls, he's a sex god.

(**Editor's Note – Serenity:** You're increasing that fact by making him wear a metal collar, you know.)

**Alearin:** I guess we're lucky he doesn't have that effect on us. 

**Leo and Rae: **(Ultimate laughing fit.)

**Searila: **(Smirks.)

**Alearin:** I didn't say anything funny, so what's with the laughing? (Glares.)

**Leo:** Uh... inside joke.

**Alearin:** I doubt that. Tell me, now!

**Rae:** Matte! Let's go on to the next room.

**Alearin: **This isn't over.

(A masked bodyguard carries a blindfolded Jessica over his shoulder. She was laughing madly for some unknown reason. The guard set her down and dashed out of the room as quickly as possible.)

**Jessica: **(Takes blindfold off and looks around the room. After a couple of seconds, she spots Hiei, and walks over to him.) Hey, my name's Jessica, but you can call me Jess or Jessie. My friends usually call me Jess, but my mom calls me Jessie. What's your name?

**Hiei:** Hn.

**Jessica:** Hn. That's a weird name, so I think I'll call you Bob instead. It's a common name, a lot of people have it, but personally, I don't know anyone named Bob. Except, of course, my sister's best friend's boyfriend's little sister's pet fish. Oh, and of course Bob the tomato.

**Hiei:** (Glares.)

**Jessica:** What's wrong? Are you upset? Or are you sick? Oh, no, Bob you can't be sick! (Puts a hand on his forehead.)

**Rae:** She's gonna drive him insane.

**Leo:** Why don't we check in on Kurama?

**Rae:** Good idea.

**Allison:** Suichi, you look really tense. (Gets behind him and begins to massage his solders.)

**Kurama:** That really isn't necessary. (Gold specks begin to show up in his eyes.)

**Allison:** (Whispers seductively in his ear.) It's no problem.

**Kurama:** (Changes into Youko.) Rae, Leo, you two are going to pay for this.

**Alearin:** That's it, I'm leaving.

**Rae:** No, don't!

**Alearin:** We had an agreement, you didn't keep up your end, so I'm gone. (Leaves.)

**Leo:** Kuso!

**Searila:** Hn, I don't think that you're capable of blackmailing me anymore. She's gone. How are you going to tell her now? In her eyes, you two are liars. There is no way she'll ever listen to you guys again, so I'm going to leave now. (Leaves.)

**Rae:** Uh-oh...

**Leo:** Let's check in on everyone, maybe we won't need them.

(In the room with Kuwabara and Elizabeth.)

**Kuwabara:** (On the floor in a bloody mess.) I wont fight a girl...

**Elizabeth:** Then you're going to die.

(In the room with Yuseke and Rin.)

**Rin: **sitting on top of Yuseke stabbing him with a pocket knife It's doesn't look like you're beating me up, does it?

(In the room with Hiei and Jessica.)

**Hiei:** (Wrapped up on toilet paper.)

**Jessica:** There ya go Bob, all better.

**Hiei:** (Glares.)

**Jessica:** Oh, no, you still have that funny look on your face! Someone call 911, we need an ambulance! Help, help! Bob's dying! Somebody save him! I don't even know CPR! I can't do anything! Poor Bob, he's so sick he can't even talk! Come on, Bob, say something!

**Hiei:** Shut up! (Grabs her by her shoulders and begins to shake her.) What's wrong with you?

**Jessica:** Wahh! Bob's being mean!

(In the room with Youko and Allison.)

**Allison:** (Hanging on Youko in every way possible.) You're so sexy.

**Youko:** (Picking the lock on the door.) Those two are going to pay for this.

**Rae:** That's it, we're screwed.

**Leo: **Of all your stupid ideas, this one was the stupidest.

**Rae:** It was your idea.

**Leo:** Well it's your fault for not finishing the second chapter.

**Editor's Note – Serenity:** I agree.

**Rae:** You're the one who volunteered to remind me to work on it.

**Leo:** It's your story Rae.

**Youko:** Rae! Leo!

**Leo:** Oh shit!

**Rae:** Ok, it's time to go. Now everyone, I have a pretty busy summer schedule, but I'll try and get the real second chapter out before school starts.

**Editor's Note – Serenity:** Hopefully before that! Geez, have some initiative.

**Leo:** Anyway, if you want to get the second chapter out, we have to leave now. Otherwise one very pissed off fox is going to kill us.

**Rae:** Right. Ja ne minna-san.


End file.
